A little office love
by thequietstorm21
Summary: Oneshot. Lavender becomes Ron's assistant. This time it's Hermione getting a little jealous and making the office visit.


This is a one shot that I just wanted to have fun with. I read a few great stories when Ron visits Hermione at her office, but haven't really found any stories of her doing the same thing. Also, we know that Ron shows his jealousy more than Hermione and I thought it would be interesting to write about what she would do, especially if Lavender came around again.

JKR owns all of HP.

Ron was about to head home when a letter landed on his desk.

Ron was contemplating on ignoring it, but decided to read it before leaving.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_This letter is to inform you that you will have a new secretary in your office. As always, remember to treat all staff members with the utmost respect. The new secretary is Lavender Brown and we all hope that her addition to you and your staff will be very helpful._

_-The Ministry_

Ron reread the letter. Great just great. He would never forget how annoying Lavender was in 6th year, not to mention the tension she caused with Hermione who was now his wife who also worked at the Ministry. No way getting around this one.

Hermione didn't get as jealous as he did, but they got in a few fights when she heard of some of the crushes that a lot of women had for him. She swore sometimes he was flirting, but Ron thought he was just being nice. Her reaction to Lavender would be scary, if anything interesting.

Ron came home to Hermione cooking his favorite meal of spaghetti and meatballs and it smelled delicious.

He saw her standing over the pot and couldn't help but notice that she looked so cute with her apron on cooking like a good little wife. Ron decided to tease her a little bit before telling her about Lavender.

"Wow this is a surprise. Usually you would be buried in your work. The only time I can get you to take a break is when I shag you senseless," he said holding her from behind.

"Shhh Ronald. Ginny gave me a recipe for this new sauce. Try it," lifting the spoon to taste it.

"Mmm," she said licking her lips. "It's delicious," Hermione said. Ron could swear she was teasing him.

"I don't know. If Ginny recommended something for me, it might be poison," Ron said.

"Please Ron for me," Hermione begged.

"Okay," Ron said as Hermione lifted the sauce to his lips. She was so sexy.

"Wow it is good," Ron said. "Let me get another taste," hoping to bring her a little closer to him.

"No, you can wait for ten minutes," Hermione said teasing him a little.

"You love teasing a bloke," Ron joked heading to the bedroom to change.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ron were enjoying spaghetti with a glass of red wine.

"So how was work?" he asked her trying to get this Lavender situation out of the way.

"It's fine. Cases have been coming in kind of slow thanks to your department catching all the bad guys that quickly," she answered.

"Well Harry and I work hard," Ron said.

"I see," she said eying his muscles.

"Were you just checking me out?" Ron asked smirking.

"Maybe," she answered coyly. "So how your day?" she asked genuinely.

"The usual, but a new secretary is coming to the auror department," he tried to say casually.

"That's interesting. Who is it?" she asked.

"Lavender Brown," he answered anticipating her response.

"Oh," she said as she proceeded to eat her spaghetti.

There was no fighting but Ron could feel a little tension.

"So is she your personal secretary?" Hermione asked genuinely with a blank expression on her face.

Sure Lavender happened a long time ago, but Ron and Hermione were so in love that they got married at 19 and they were now 20, and it really wasn't a long time since Hogwarts, although it seemed like is sometimes.

"Yes she is," Ron said deciding to be honest with her.

They continued to eat for a while in silence.

Soon they were both finished, and Hermione got their plates and put them in the dish washer.

She did enjoy a few things about using muggle machinery.

"I think I'm going to head to bead. I'm pretty tired," she yawned.

"I'll be there in a little while," Ron said.

Well that wasn't too bad though Hermione had seemed a little stand offish, Ron thought.

Ron woke up and noticed Hermione wasn't there.

She left him a note.

_Couldn't sleep any longer. Went to office to go over some briefs. See you at work._

_-Hermione_

Ron hated waking up when Hermione wasn't there, but this wasn't the first time she did this. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't sleep any longer.

Ron went to turn on the TV and prepare breakfast before heading to work.

Ron walked into his department and noticed the desk in front of his office was redecorated, but thankfully no one was there.

"Won Won! I mean Ron," someone screamed.

Ron knew that voice anywhere. His morning was starting off great already.

"Good morning Lavender. I guess its good I got here early so that we could discuss a few things," Ron said going right into protocol. Lavender nodded.

"Usually important mail has an amber sticker on it, so give it to me immediately. I usually have a little trouble keeping up with my meetings so please enchant it to the Ministry calendar. I can also get kind of messy but I do find things are a lot easier when they're organized although I'm usually not the one to do it. The file draw is there and only you, I, Harry, and Kingsley have a key. I wouldn't advise looking through the files unless specified because they do have protective spells on them that only Harry, Kingsley, or I can look at. Other than that, I think that you know how to carry yourself in the professional manner that the Ministry calls for." Ron instructed.

"I'll make sure everything is just right for you Ron. Anything for you," Lavender flirted.

"Yea, can you get me a cup of coffee please?" Ron asked ignoring her while looking through a file that was just handed to him by Morris.

"Sure," Lavender responded a little too excitedly.

Someone whistled and Ron turned to see that Morris was the one who handed him a file.

"Hot, that one," he said.

"Gonna enjoy having that one as you secretary, are you?" he asked judging Ron and winking.

"She seems like she'll do fine," Ron answered ignoring the hints Morris was making.

"Yes, she is," Morris said.

"Maybe she should be your secretary then," Ron joked.

"No Weasley, you're the one who has all the girls going crazy for you. You cunt," Morris said.

"Well I can't help my ginger charm," he joked.

Lavender returned with his coffee.

"Thanks Lavender, I'll call you if I need anything," Ron said sipping his coffee.

Ron heard an "I would call her for everything if it were me."

He looked up to see who said that and noticed all the men's eyes were on Lavender except Harry of course.

That git was so in love with his sister. Ron had to admit that he was too because he wasn't phased by Lavender or any of the women that supposedly had crushes on him.

He did notice that Lavender got a bit prettier since Hogwarts.

Ron turned to go to his office when he heard someone whistle.

Can't these guys cut it out? Lavender would be there all day.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. You're looking lovely as always," Morris blushed.

Ron smiled. Only his wife could make Morris turn from a pig into a gentleman in less than 5 minutes. Ron wasn't surprised, out of all the ladies Morris had a crush on; he knew his wife was Morris's favorite. His wife was sexy as hell, and judging by the eyes that followed her, they weren't the only ones who felt that way.

"Hi R-, I mean Mr. Weasley," Hermione said with a couple of files in her hand.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. How may I help you?" putting emphasis on Weasley so that everyone could know and be reminded that she was his wife.

"I have a few files that Kingsley wanted me to go over with you before some of the trials. I think we should discuss them in your office. Some of the details are classified," she said.

"Of course," Ron said leading her to his office.

He closed the door.

"Alright so is this about the Malfoys or someone else?" he asked before he was thrown shoved against his door somewhat roughly.

"What?" he began to ask before Hermione's lips were on his.

Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt and he quickly obliged.

"We didn't fuck last night and we have to make up for it," she said unbuckling his belt and sliding down his zipper.

"Well let me help you," Ron said practically ripping open her shirt and sliding her skirt down.

Ron took a moment to look at her.

"Red underwear Mrs. Weasley? You're a bad girl," he said taking her thong off.

"Show me how bad," Hermione teased removing his pants and boxers then grasping his erection.

"On the desk?" he asked.

"No I want you right here against this door," she demanded.

"You are bad," he said spanking her then proceeded to pull down her lace thong.

"Punish me for it," Hermione said as Ron removed her bra and licked her breasts.

"You deserve to be treated harshly," Ron said before removing her bra and biting her nipple and burying himself deep inside her.

"Yes, punish me!" she screamed when he started to thrust inside her.

"Harder!" she yelled clenching his back and wrapping her legs around him tighter.

"You fuck me so good," she said digging her nails into her back.

"Faster, fuck me faster," she half begged, half commanded.

Ron loved making her beg. He loved when she told him what she wanted which was enough to make Ron not only go faster and harder, but also deeper until she called out his name.

Hermione screamed loudly as her body exploded in pleasure. Ron kept going into her until he came a few moments later. Seeing Hermione cum always sent him over the edge.

Hermione unwrapped her legs around him and they both went to sit down in his chair with Hermione in his lap.

"So you really didn't need help with those cases, did you?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow feeling a little exhausted.

"No," she whispered into his ear and began nibbling on it.

Hermione began nibbling on his ear then his neck, then his chest and soon got off his lap in order to continue to kiss down his body. She was now at his abs and finally reached his dick.

By the time she did, his cock was aching for her again.

"And I thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore until later tonight," Ron said.

"Always underestimating me Ron," she said before taking him into her mouth.

God, he loved this woman.

She always knew how to get him. She sucked him faster and harder until he exploded in her mouth temporarily blinding him.

"The things you do to me woman," he said after he had a few moments to gain his train of thought.

"Who said I was done?" Hermione said.

"Don't you ever get tired of working me this hard," he said teasing her.

"Don't you ever get tired of enjoying every minute of it," Hermione said straddling him again and rubbing his body.

Her hand went to his cock and began rubbing it.

After a while, Ron was getting hard again although he was still a little tired.

She grinded against him to tease him a little and make him want her more.

He couldn't hold out much longer.

Sensing this as he became harder, Hermione took him inside her and she began to ride him.

Now it was his turn to demand what he wanted of Hermione.

His hands went to her ass as she began riding him.

"Faster," he demanded putting his face between her breasts that were bouncing in his face as she was riding him.

Knowing she was still holding back on him, he spanked her and said, "Don't hold out on me Hermione. I know you can go faster than that."

She sped up getting even more turned on. She couldn't get enough dick of Ron's cock.

"That's more like it," Ron said squeezing her ass.

Hermione threw her head back moaning loudly which almost sent Ron over the edge.

She was now going even faster and soon she came screaming his name. That was what made Ron finally lose it before cumming inside her, again claiming her as his.

She leaned on Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him until she lifted herself so he was no longer inside her.

"I swear you're trying to kill me," Ron said.

"That's only if you're bad," Hermione responded sexily.

She got up and went to put on her clothes after performing a cleaning spell.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Ron begged.

"Sorry, but I really do have those briefings coming up," Hermione explained.

"Oh, right," Ron said a little disappointed.

"Ron you act like you won't see me tonight," she joked.

"Sometimes I don't" he said truthfully.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, you usually make me see you every night in one way or another. And surely you see that I haven't been buried in my work as much. I want to make more time for my handsome husband that all these women are going crazy for," Hermione said.

They were both now fully dressed.

"Well all I want is this sexy woman right in front of me," he said before giving her ass a squeeze and a passionate kiss.

"Good because all she wants is you," kissing him back

Hermione turned to leave but before opening the door she said, "And you have to be crazy to cheat on her. Those canaries don't even compare to what she could do now. She is after all considered to be the smartest witch of her age," Hermione said opening the door while making a slicing gesture across her neck to hint at what she was talking about. Ron found it sexy and terrifying. It was enough to probably scare Mad eye Moody. It was no secret what Hermione could do with her wand.

When she opened the door, everyone was staring at them, but Hermione wasn't phased at all by it. She intentionally didn't cast silencing charms just so everyone could know whose wife she was and whose husband was hers.

Hermione was walking across the department floor to the elevator but before getting there she said,"Ms. Brown, will you please get Ron some water? He looks a bit thirsty" Hermione said.

"Yea," Lavender mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Hermione said.

"Of course I'll get him some water Mrs. Weasley," Lavender said with a look of fear scurrying to get up. There was not one person in the Ministry that disrespected Hermione. Both she and Ron were young, but they were very high up in the Ministry already.

Damn his wife was bad for that, but it was turning him on.

Hermione proceeded to walk to the elevator before she caught Harry smirking. She winked at him before getting on the elevator.

Harry walked over to where Ron and some of the fellow aurors were standing.

"Sassy that one," Dean said while Morris nodded.

"You bet, but bloody fantastic and sexy as hell," Ron smirked.

"No disagreeing with you on that one," Wood said.

Harry made a gagging gesture but not before saying," Ron it's bad enough you two shag, but since there's no stopping it, you have to set up silencing charms. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Ministry heard you two. Hell, I heard it all the way across this department. And this department is pretty damn big."

"Sorry Harry, but Hermione is really demanding and impatient. I can't even think most of the time. I can't help she's so sexy," Ron said.

"Well figure out a way," Harry said looking a little sick

"Or you could always fire me," Ron said.

"Git, get back to work," Harry yelled at him.

"Yes boss," Ron mocked.

Ron saw Lavender rushing to bring him the water that Hermione asked for, while looking relieved Hermione wasn't there.

"Thanks. I have a meeting on the 16th. Please put that on the calender,"Ron said as she handed him his water.

"Of course, Mr. W-Weasley," she said with a slight stutter.

The poor girl. Ron thought shame on Hermione for scaring her like that.

His wife wasn't only the most brilliant witch of her age, but also the most sexy and scariest.


End file.
